


from you the flowers grow

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Ahegao, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Nakamoto Yuta, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Frottage, Horny Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Kissing Lessons, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Office Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Porn Star Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Collection of smutty drabbles involving Donghyuck and practically almost every member :)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 441





	1. Markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milf!Hyuck meeting Mark outside his yoga class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILF HYUCK IS ALSO GOLDEN SORRY NOT SORRY

They hungrily kiss each other, hands tugging onto each other’s clothing to slip them off. Mark swallows all of Hyuck’s sweet moans as he shoves the omega against the cold, wooden door, legs wrapped around his waist. Hyuck clings to him, whining and scratching Mark’s back as the man caresses his clit for a bit. His cunt was already wet and slicked up, ready for to be fucked thoroughly by Mark. 

Mark slides his cock inside of the pink pussy, groaning loudly next to Hyuck’s neck. Hyuck’s breath hitches pleasurably as his cunt clenches and grips his cock. It was big and thick, really thick. 

“Fu-Fuck!” Hyuck whimpers, slamming his head back on the door. 

Mark snarls a little before he finally begins moving, snapping his hips in a ferocious speed - fucking the pretty omega so brutally that he’s sure that he probably will struggle standing up. Hyuck cries out loudly, taken aback by the alpha’s sudden roughness. Mark dips his head low and nips Hyuck’s collarbone and nipples, sucking the hard pebble softly. 

“Pretty omega.” Mark coos. “So pretty with my cock in you.” 

The sound of skin slapping against skin emits in the empty room. Hyuck’s thick thighs tremble and his stomach is in pleasurable knots, so tight and warm. The alpha was far better than any man he’s slept with, his cock reaches places farther than his own dildos. 

“Alpha,” Hyuck whines, nails digging deep in Mark’s back and he scratches. The alpha doesn’t mind if anything the pain makes him fuck the omega harder, slamming him harder against the door. 

His cunt grips his cock so tightly and he knows that he isn’t gonna last Long. He growls and snarls frustratedly as he fucks and pounds into Hyuck’s pussy. 

“Fucking tight whore!” 

Hyuck sobs loudly and he keens happily as he floats from the pleasure he’s being given. He’s so close to cumming. The sensation in his tummy is becoming too much for him to handle. 

“I need to cum!” Hyuck hiccups. Mark shoves a hand between their bodies to caress Hyuck’s clit, pinching and thumbing the bundle of nerves. 

“Cum, bitch. Cum for me!” Mark snarls, teeth baring at him, commanding the poor little omega. Hyuck wails loudly as his cunt convulses on his cock before squirting hard. 

His pussy grips his cock so tight that Mark couldn’t hold any longer, feeling his cock twitch crazily inside of the warm pussy. White ropes after ropes release inside of Hyuck’s walls, painting them white. 

The pair pant and gasp for air, breathing heavily with their lips brushing against each other. Mark pulls out reluctantly and he tugs up his sweats, taking a glance at Hyuck who is already dressed in his yoga pants. He notes that Hyuck’s legs tremble and his body is still shaking. He smirks smugly, knowing full well that he fucked the omega well enough. 

“See you next week?” 

“Mhmm, maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not sure if it was clear but I was envisioning mark and yuck being instructors. Mark being idk some fitness instructor and hyuck the hot yoga teacher. They've been eyefucking and flirting with each other that it has become disgusting.


	2. JohnHyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is Hyuck's legal alpha and Johnny's Mark father. Guess who Johnny got to fuck when Mark went to Canada for higher education

High school sweethearts or not, Hyuck can’t deny that Johnny is one of the most attractive alphas he’s ever met. He’s a powerful businessman that can shut you up with money. But Hyuck has known him ever since he started dating Mark in their sophmore year. As intimidating the man is, he’s kind and sweet and Hyuck feels comfortable with him. Johnny and him have a close relationship that many deem unusual with the way they interact. They seem... intimate. 

Well no shit, Johnny has been sleeping with his son’s omega for four years. He’s been breeding the tight whore for some time, plunging his monstrous cock inside the omega’s pussy almost every day. He doesn’t know why his son is such a shit alpha. He can’t even satisfy his own omega. 

Ever since Mark left for Canada, the two can’t keep their hands off each other. They barely get up from the bed unless it’s to go to the restroom. Hyuck is always attached to Johnny’s cock, pushing his ass back to bounce on the older man’s cock while he orders room service. He whines and cries out as his pussy creams all over Johnny’s cock, squirting and dirtying up the dirty sheets even more. His lips mouths the alpha’s neck, whimpering as the alpha flips on his stomach to fuck him in the way he wants. 

Normally Mark treats him with kindness and loving in bed but Johnny treats him like some common whore. And god, did Hyuck love it. The cruel words and manhandling makes his heart swell and his pussy wetter. He gets to receive this treatment for the next seven months. 

Mark, his alpha, isn’t even on his mind. Johnny’s cock is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DILF JOHNNY IS GOLDEN SORRY NOT SORRY


	3. Nohyuck: butt plugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno figures out Hyuck has a butt plug after carrying him bridal style lmao

Jeno carrying hyuck bridal style and starting bouncing him up and down and hyuck starts whining and squirming he’s wearing a butt plug and jeno figures it out rather quickly so he starts bouncing him even more and watching hyuck struggle to keep his moans in

Hyuck loves wearing butt plugs because it makes his ass feel full. It isn’t unusual for him to wear one publicly or when he’s with Jeno. But he didn’t expect Jeno to pick him up and carry him bridal style while also bouncing him up and down. The plug only brushes deeper into his ass and he can’t hide the surprises whine and moan. He blushes as Jeno only stares at him with wide confused eyes only to smirk cockily. Hyuck definitely wants to smack that stupid, handsome smirk off his stupid, attractive face. 

Jeno bounces him hard and even smacks his ass hard, watching Hyuck get embarrassed in amusement. He ends up dragging the boy somewhere private, bending him over against the wall before tugging his jeans down. 

“What are you- Jeno!” 

“No underwear? Slutty.” Jeno grins before spreading Hyuck’s ass apart to reveal the pink diamond butt plug that seems to be stretching his tiny hole apart. He taps the plug with his knuckle while smirking.

“Shut up! Ah, stop that you idiot!” Hyuck cries. 

“Why? Is it because it’s turning you on? Who knew you were such a big slut.. You’re already so hard.” Jeno mocks. His finger trails between Hyuck’s legs to caress his ballsack and his nail scrapes against Hyuck’s pathetic, hard cock. “I didn’t even do anything and you’re already so hard.” He muses. 

“S-Shut up.. It’s not because of you!” Hyuck lies, cheeks pink from anger. 

“It’s not a good thing to lie you know. I bet you’ve been wanting to get discovered by one of us. Get fucked by us too, huh? That’s why you got this pretty plug in, thinking it’s one of our cocks..”

Hyuck stays silent before opening his mouth, “Are you gonna fuck me or what? If not, you’re wasting my time..”

Jeno laughs before tugging the plug, pulling it out while Hyuck whimpers. He watches how his hole shines with lube and gapes. He shoves his fingers inside his ass, knuckles deep in his hole to fuck the tight ass. He smiles enthusiastically as Hyuck keens and pushes his ass back to fuck his fingers. For a while, he fucks his ass with his fingers before replacing them with his hard cock. 

Hyuck squeals and arches his back, ass clenching tightly on his cock. Jeno slides his cock in with ease, groaning loudly at the tightness that wraps around his cock like a vice. It feels like heaven. 

“You’re too fucking tight.” 

“Keep fucking me!” Hyuck cries, lips wet from drool.

“I am!” Jeno snaps, hips finally moving with his cock pounding his ass.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE HATE TYPE SHIT?????


	4. TaeHyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a leader is really tiring and it sometimes leaves Taeyong frustrated. But at least Hyuck generously took the role as his personal cocksleeve to help relieve some stress.

Hyuck always wants to help in anyway he can even if it means being a cocksleeve. He has no complaints of being Tae’s personal cocksleeve. If anything he loves being one.

all of those negative feelings disappear immediately when his youngest member has pretty, plump lips wrapped around his cock. he fucks his cocksleeve’s throat, forcing his cock deeper and deeper down his throat. Hyuck never complains and is more than happy to service his cock with his mouth or ass. 

It’s a role and job that he takes seriously. If he ever sees his hyung look annoyed or exhausted, he immediately gets on his knees with his mouth wide open or hole ready to get used.

“Slut!” 

He lets out a soft whine as his arms give up entirely; forcing his ass back to meet Taeyong’s thrusts, wanting his fat cock to get deeper into his sloppy hole that feels sticky from Taeyong’s last spilled load. Taeyong’s breath is ragged and heavy against his back, his hands gripping his hips tightly that the younger is sure is going to bruise his pretty skin. His cock drives in deeper inside the slut’s hole, stretching it wider and he groans loudly when the warm walls clamp down on him tightly. 

“Hyung” Hyuck moans pathetically into the mattress. “Your cock is so big. Feels too good!” 

“Shut up!” Taeyong barks as he smacks the younger’s ass, watching the plump flesh jiggle. “Sluts don’t get to talk so shut the fuck up. I don’t want to hear you.”

Hyuck flushes at the statements, ass clenching even tighter around him and his little cock is staining the sheets with precum. It throbs and twitches with every thrust, and he whimpers as he reaches between his legs to caress the small, swollen member. Taeyong watches him in amusement and grips Hyuck’s ass higher before reaching to cup his cock, making Hyuck cry out louder. 

he strokes and grips the tiny member, thumb caressing his swollen head. 

“M’gonna cum!” Hyuck cries, squirming underneath his hyung as his body trembles from his touch and overstimulation.

“Then cum, whore.” Taeyong orders as his hips return to fucking his ass brutally. 

Hyuck sobs loudly as his cock throbs violently before spilling all over his sheets, ass clenching so tightly on Taeyong’s cock making the older man hiss. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Gonna cum inside you again.” The man groans in his ear. Hyuck does nothing as he quietly moans underneath him.

Taeyong snarls as his cock throbs and twitches inside the slut’s ass before spilling white thick ropes inside of him. He collapses over the younger who squeals, ass squeezing his cock even more. He quickly lays on his side and pulls Hyuck to his chest, his cock still buried inside of him. 

“I’m sorry for being so rough, Hyuck.” Tae apologizes. 

“It’s okay hyung. I don’t mind.” Hyuck laughs tiredly. “I like it when you’re rough and mean. It’s hot.”

Taeyong blushes and he mumbles a quiet “Shut up.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite prompts because I rarely get taehyuck prompts in my cc!! thought the ending was super cute too!


	5. Manager x Hyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyuck and his manager always fuck whether its in the van or bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink, implied abo, sexy times, semi-public sex, car sex.

His manager is too attractive for his own good and he spoils the younger more than he should. They should be keeping their relationship professional instead of intimate. But that thought doesn’t matter once the older male is balls deep inside of Hyuck. He grips Hyuck’s wide hips and thrusts his cock deeper into his cunt, forcing Hyuck to hold himself on the car seat while moaning and whining loudly for him. Thankfully, the van at least has a decent amount of space for the two lovers to fuck. 

“Y-You need to hurry up, hyung!” Hyuck cries out. “The members are gonna be here soon..” 

The manager strikes down on Hyuck’s fat ass with his heavy hand, making the globes bounce. “We have at least another 30 minutes. So don’t worry.” He assures. He thrusts his hips back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of Hyuck’s cunt rhythmically. He takes in all of Hyuck’s sweet noises while swearing and groaning himself as the sloppy hole grips his cock, trying to milk him. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Hyuck moans. “Gonna cum! Daddy, please!” 

“Dirty whore. Already cumming again?” The manager hisses, rutting his cock more into Hyuck. His cock throbs and twitches inside the younger who only whines and pleads for him to fuck him harder before he cuts off with a loud squeal, cumming all over the older male’s cock. He slumps against the seat with quiet pants as his manager fucks him to drag out his own orgasm. The man groans loudly before his cock throbs violently, spilling inside of Hyuck once more. He stays inside of him for a bit before pulling out, carefully wiping away the cum that leaks out of him. Hyuck sighs in contentment as warmth flooded his inside. 

The man leans closer and presses soft kisses over his back and smiles against his golden skin. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Hyuck flushes and huffs before turning around to face his lover, he pats his cheek and leans forward to kiss him. “You’re a sap. But sweet words won’t make me want to give you a blow job.” 

His manager pouts and sighs, “At least I tried.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessirrrr, hyuck does indeed like sucking off his manager and perhaps might have feelings for him.


	6. Alpha!Mark x Omega!Hyuck: Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuck getting off without marks permission and getting punished for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:spanking, masturbation, abo

Hyuck has been fingering his slicked, delicious cunt on their bed because he thought his daddy was gonna be home late since that’s what he was told until Mark comes home earlier than expected. Poor baby Hyuck doesn’t even hear him or notice him in the room considering how busy he is fingering himself. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mark’s deep and booming voice startled the omega. 

Hyuck is too confused and wearing a guilty pout, sitting up on the bed with his cunt dripping on the sheets. 

“I thought you were going to be home later...” 

“So that you can fuck yourself some more?” 

“N-No-“ “Get on your knees.”

Hyuck immediately rushes to get on his knees at his command. He nervously bites his lip at the sound of Mark removing his belt, noting the sound of the metal. 

“Count to 40.” And of course, Hyuck counts once the leather strikes down on the soft flesh of his ass. He flinched and cried out with tears streaming down his cheeks, sniffling as he counted each smack. Mark was never kind when it came down to punishment. Spanking was something Hyuck definitely didn’t want to receive. He’d rather get his throat brutally fucked because at least he’s got a taste of his cock. 

He apologizes after each strike, telling his daddy that he shouldn’t have been fingering his pussy when he was told not to. He was meant with nothing but a harsher strike on his ass, making him sob. 

His ass burns and it stings so much and Hyuck is sure that there’s welts. His thighs also had the misfortune of partaking in the punishment. 

“F-Forty!” 

“Sit up and face me.” The elder ordered strongly.

Hyuck sniffles and nods his head, turning to face the alpha and sits up, wincing at the pain. He looks at the male with swollen eyes, biting his pretty lips. 

“Do I have to train you again? Train you to be a good omega? You’ve been fucking up lately. Fingering yourself, breaking rules, being a complete spoiled bitch, etc.” Mark says. His dark eyes stare at his pathetic, trembling body. 

“No! No.. Daddy, I’ll be a good omega. A better omega! I’m sorry for being a spoiled bitch!” Hyuck hiccups. 

“Maybe I’ve been too lenient on you. I rarely punish you but now, I see that’s been a mistake. I’ll train you to be the perfect omega, the perfect bitch, and mother of my pups.” Mark smirks. 

Hyuck’s eyes widened.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark punishing hyuck is ';;;;;;;


	7. 127 Members x Hyuck: Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any time the guys try to get hyuckie’s attention, either to help with dinner, head to practice, telling him to go to bed as it’s getting late, etc. the guys always catch him watching his own fancams. They figure if he’s so obsessed with watching himself they might as well give him what he wants and each have a turn with him in the practice room with all the floor length mirrors. Anytime he starts to look away they tsk and pull his head back up so he can continue watching... all while making sure to record it for later viewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mirror sex, recording

this is probably the most genius idea the guys ever had that they planned together. They’ve been sexually frustrated because maybe their little whore has been watching his own fan cams instead of tending to their needs. So yeah, taking him to the practice room to fuck him and make him watch himself getting fucked is probably the best thing ever. 

Watching himself getting absolutely destroyed by all the members fat cocks, makes him feel embarrassed. Seeing his flushed cheeks and how he could barely keep himself up, his lips swollen and wet. He looks slutty and he whines as Taeil drives his cock inside of him, his walls clenching down tightly on his cock. He blushes furiously at the sight of Johnny recording him.

“Look at the slut getting fucked one by one. He takes cock like a champ. One of his many talents.”

“Our pretty whore is practically in love with watching himself getting his cunt stuffed.”

As embarrassing and humiliating this fuck session was, at least the video ended up going viral. Instead of watching his fan cams, all he can watch is the video of him being used by each member. Now he can’t get enough of being fucked in the practice room. He loves seeing himself getting absolutely wrecked and stuffed full of cock.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm most likely going back to this one to edit it and add more to it because I think its pretty bland smh


	8. Johnhyuck: Just “Coworkers”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny is Hyuck's neighbour and coworker, coming over every weekend to fuck him when hyuck's boyfriend is on his nightshift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: cheating, implied jaehyuck, phone sex (?), mentioned creampies

Johnny and Hyuck are pretty close because they work together and live next to each other so it isn’t unusual for them to drive to work together or go out and eat. 

But they’re so close that they fuck each other without Hyuck’s boyfriend knowing. Johnny is often over at Hyuck’s house when his boyfriend is working. He’s pounding the little slut’s hole, spilling loads after loads inside of him, and making him scream his name. 

He’s shameless and he doesn’t care about Hyuck’s boyfriend or how he’s ruining a relationship. All he wants to do is pound his cock into the slut till he’s sobbing. His boyfriend is a complete idiot. Does he not question how often Johnny is over keeping Hyuck some “company” because he’s “lonely”? Or that Hyuck smells like sex? His lips being swollen from sucking him off in the bathroom ten minutes ago? 

Johnny doesn’t feel bad at all for idiots and Hyuck’s boyfriend is most definitely a complete dumbass. 

He’ll take things too far sometimes and it seems that today he is taking it too far by making Hyuck answer Jaehyun while pounding his hole. He watches in amusement as Hyuck struggles to even hold a conversation with Jaehyun. He coughs to hide his moans and whines as Johnny drives his cock deeper inside of him. 

“N-No! I’m just.. Not feeling well..? I’m just tired! From work.. lots of projects! Ahnnyways... how’s work? What?” Johnny grins and strokes Hyuck’s cock, feelings it throb and leak in his hand. “Tell him about how good you’re feeling getting fucked by me.” Johnny whispers in his ear. “Tell him that you’re the biggest whore for my cock.” 

Hyuck cries out as his cock spasms in his hold and he glares at Johnny, “Jaehyunnniie.. I just hit my toe against the wall... it hurt a lot..” 

“Mmhmmmm!” He moans, “Yeah... Bye, love you too.” He says before hanging up the call. He glares at Johnny who only smirks smugly, “You’re such an asshole.”

“Well, you’re getting fucked by this asshole. And you love it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this one too later, maybe lmao if I'm not lazy


	9. DILF!Johnny x Babysitter!Hyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alpha dilf johnny fucking his son's babysitter omega college student hyuck

Babysitting kids was always an easy job for Hyuck. He babysat his neighbor’s kids and some of his mother’s friends too in the past. So it isn’t unusual for him to pick up babysitting jobs to help pay some bills and tuition. 

Fathers especially the single ones tend to get flirty and shameless. Normally he ignores their advances but for some reason, this particular father makes his heart pound in his chest everytime the man calls him pretty. And his son? Hyuck loves him as his own but that’s a secret that he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

Johnny is a top alpha. With his dark eyes, hair and smirks makes him 10x more attractive. He’s a major flirt. His cheeks flush bright red when he feels Johnny’s large hands caress his thighs, whenever he presses his body against him when Hyuck’s cooking, when Johnny whispers soft things against his ear making shivers go down his spine. 

The alpha has gotten bolder through time, caressing his ass and smacking it when he wears his favorite skirt. He’ll force Hyuck on his lap while pressing kisses over his unmarked neck, hands between his inner thighs. And Hyuck does nothing to stop him, wanting more than just brief touches. 

And eventually the pretty omega cracks begging the older man to fuck him, telling him that he can’t handle his teasing any longer. Johnny complies easily, telling him how long he’s been wanting to fuck his tight wet cunt. His cock is so big and massive that it makes the omega feel like he’s breaking in half. It stretches his cunt apart but fuck it feels so good that he can’t stop fucking himself.

They fuck nonstop everytime Hyuck comes over to babysit which has become daily. His pussy is always attached to the alpha’s cock, tight walls clenching and gripping the thick member, not wanting to let go of him. Johnny is happy that the omega has officially become his personal slut who always wants to be fucked and knotted. He rarely even wears panties and the pretty omega practically lives with him so now he can fuck him anytime he wants. He fills that tight pussy up with his cum - hoping to finally knock up the slut with his pups. Hyuck moans and always begs to be filled, whining for the alpha to hurry up and knock him up with his pups. 

Like the good alpha, he does. He knots him nonstop.

But he also brings a good friend to feel his omega’s pretty pussy, letting him fuck his cunt and knot him as well. The omega doesn’t mind, if anything he’s more than happy to be fucked by another alpha. His mind is consumed with cock and the desire for pups. 

Jaehyun fucks him well, if not really good. But he isn’t Johnny who likes to use him like a personal cocksleeve. Jaehyun is a lot more tender and kind, kissing him sweet and calling him a pretty slut who needs to be spoiled and be covered with diamonds. 

Maybe Hyuck likes him too. He definitely has feelings for Johnny and he knows Johnny does too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of favorites tbh   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


	10. Dumb Jock!Mark x Nerd!Hyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb jock!mark getting his dick sucked by his nerdy ap bio partner!hyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumb jock!mark is a blessing tbh

Dumb jock!Mark is so oblivious and obviously an  _ idiot  _ but at least he gets his dick sucked by the pretty nerd in his AP Bio class named Donghyuck. 

Hyuck is known to be a little snotty and rude and looks down on everyone because he thinks he's smarter than everyone which he is. He IS ranked number one in the whole school after all.. But Mark doesn't mind Hyuck's snide remarks because he doesn't hear the rest of them once the younger has his mouth stuffed full with his cock. 

Hyuck sucks him off so well that Mark sometimes questions, who else has he given blow jobs to?

He lets his cock slide down his throat with ease, letting his nose brush against his pubes. Hyuck looks so pretty and lewd with his mouth stretched around his cock and stuffed full with cock. He bobs his head up and down on Mark's cock, suckling with his tongue caressing his bulging veins. 

“For a prude, you can suck cock well.” Mark mused. Donghyuck glares at him and sinks his face deeper into his crotch, tongue caressing his bulging veins. Mark can only groan and thrust his hips against Hyuck's face, letting his tip hit the back of his throat.

"Gonna cum" he says.

Hyuck hums a little and squeezes his balls as drool trails down his chin, fucking Mark's cock down his throat. He swallows his cock whole and only stares up at him, lips so pink and wet. It's a beautiful sight. 

Mark's cock throbs and twitches violently as he rutted his hips sloppily, fucking more of his cock into the younger's throat. 

"You look so fucking pretty...like this on your knees with your mouth stuffed with my cock." He groans, gripping his hair tightly and forcing Hyuck to stay still as he unleashed his cum in his throat.

Donghyuck whines a little but swallows every last bit of his sperm without letting a drop. He pulls away with a soft glare and licks his swollen lips, wiping his chin down. 

"You better do the homework, idiot. I'm not letting you copy it again." Donghyuck muttered. “And i’m  _ not  _ a prude…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else miss ap bio? jk never fucked with that class :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sluthyuck?s=09)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksbussi)


End file.
